Dirty Little Lies
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: StarClan is changing. They say that they have to kill all the half-Clan cats so that they can make the lake Clans pure again. It's my job to do that. My name is Lightpaw. It sounds like a big job for little me, but it's fun and easy.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hello.

My name is Lightpaw, and I am a StarClan cat.

I died fighting for my life, killed by ShadowClan.

So now it is my duty.

My duty to haunt ShadowClan.

Every moon, I find a ShadowClan cat.

I find a innocent ShadowClan apprentice.

I fill them with lies.

I tell them dark lies.

StarClan doesn't punish me.

Spottedleaf and Bluestar are concerned.

Yellowfang tells them to lighten up.

They deserve it.

Tonight, I will do it again.

I will find a kit this time.

I will find a kit and fill them with dirty lies.

Then I will make them suffer.

I will make them suffer.

The rule of my duty is to fill them with lies and then kill them, slowly.

StarClan says that ShadowClan deserves to be punished.

They don't get mad at me.

They tell me that I'm good.

And I am good.

I am very good at what I do.

After ShadowClan is gone, I will go to ThunderClan.

ThunderClan acts so superiour, they deserve it.

First I will lie to Molepaw and his sister, Cherrypaw.

Then I will... oh, why am I planning ahead?

I have so much work to do.. would you like to come with me on my duty?

I promise, it will be fun.

You won't regret it.

Come, lets go.


	2. Chapter 2: Starpool

I wait in the meadow. Yellowfang told me to wait here. I knead the ground beneath my paws. The wind ruffles my fur, and the sky is a purple-blue.

Paws pat against the ground, and I turn to see Yellowfang. She has Spottedleaf, Tallstar, and Bluestar with him.

"Lightpaw," Yellowfang says. "Tawnypelt has had a new litter of kits." I smile. "What are their names?" I ask.

Yellowfang twitches her whiskers. "Come." I follow her down to the Starpool, which reflects the white-grey moon.

Yellowfang touches her paw to the pool. It ripples, and then the image of a cat appears. Tawnypelt is sprawled in the nest, three kits suckling on her belly.

The first is a ginger tabby, the second is a tortoishell, and the last is a dark brown tabby.

"The ginger tabby is Firekit," she explains to me. "The tortoishell is Mosskit, and the last is Reedkit."

I knead the ground excitedly. Reedkit was the biggest. I smile. "Reedkit," I decided. Yellowfang flicked her tail, and the image in the pool disappears.

The flat-faced grey cat dips her head. "I must go," she says. "A ShadowClan elder has passed away." Then she pads away.

Spottedleaf looks at me, sorrow in her amber eyes. "I'm afraid of what Yellowfang has become," she murmured wistfully, with a glance at Bluestar and Tallstar.

Tallstar nodded sadly. "She.. she has changed," he agreed. Bluestar said nothing, just staring at me through grief filled eyes.

I looked away. I would have to wait a moon for the kits to be old enough to speak. And old enough to believe in my dirty little lies...


	3. Chapter 3: Kits

_**xxx**_

Reedkit pounced on a moss ball. It rolled across the nursery floor and came to a stop in the darker part of the nursery. "Be careful," called his mother from the lighter part of the nursery.

He ignored her and chased after it. Firekit and Mosskit never want to play, so he has to play by himself. Just as he came to the shadows, a cat stepped out, holding the moss ball in her claws.

"Hello," she purred. Reedkit shrank back, his eyes wide. The cat was light grey, with dark blue eyes and a scarred pelt. She leaned down and smiled gently. Reedkit turned and tried to flee, but the cat lifted her tail. "Why are you leaving?" she asked, a little hurt.

Reedkit blinked, trembling a little. "A-are y-you a q-queen?" he asked, which was a little stupid. She looked really young. The cat shook her head. "No. I have come here to speak with _you, _and you only, Reedkit."

He trembled some more. "How do you know my n-name?" The cat smiled. "I am a StarClan warrior."

Reedkit's jaw dropped. StarClan wanted to speak with _him_! He was so overjoyed that he bounced around. Not Mosskit, not Firekit, not even Tawnypelt! _Him_!

"Reedkit, what is the matter with you?" He heard his mother's voice, and he turned to see her tail lashing. Then he turned to see that the StarClan cat was gone. "Hello?" he whispered, stepping back towards the shadows.

He could see her dark blue eyes, but they flashed and disappeared. Tawnypelt rose to her feet and padded out of the nursery, meowing, "I'm going to the fresh-kill pile. Be good."

Firekit and Mosskit scrambled to their paws and began to ran towards him, their eyes bright.

"Reedkit!" squeaked Mosskit. "What are you doing?"

As his sister spoke, the StarClan cat padded out of the shadows. "That was close," she murmured. Then she sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Would you like to know some secrets?"

Mosskit lowered her head and trembled with fear. "Who are you?" she whimpered as Firekit leaned against her. "She's a StarClan cat," Reedkit mewed before the StarClan cat could answer.

"I am going to tell you a secret," she mewed, lowering her head and smiling. "Your mother is half-Clan, yet she never told you." Her voice darkened. "So your Clanmats will never trust you. You must prove them wrong, little ones. Become the best warriors you can be."

Reedkit puffed his tiny chest out. "I'm going to be Clan leader!" he meowed. The StarClan cat purred. "Of course you will, little one."

Mosskit meowed, "I want to be medicine cat. My brother, Flametail, was a medicine cat but he drowned. I want to be just like him." Firekit was silent, just staring at the StarClan cat. "I want to be a warrior," he said quietly.

The StarClan cat got to her feet. "I must go, my little kits. Remember, prove your Clanmates wrong. I will tell you more tomorrow."

"No!" Reedkit squealed. "Please, StarClan cat! Please, don't go!"

The cat only purred and pressed her nose against his forehead. "I will always be with you, Reedkit." The tom relaxed at her touch and lay down, sighing. The StarClan cat nudged each of the kits until they, too, lay down and fell asleep.

"Be good, my little warriors," the cat mewed before backing back into the shadows and disappearing, not leaving a trace, not even a scent.

_**xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness

_**~**xx**~**_

_Yes, they believed me! _I thought as I padded out of the Starpool. Instead of having a drenched pelt, only bits of stars clung to my light grey fur.

I shook myself, scattering the stars everywhere. Yellowfang was waiting for me.

Everytime I do this, she waits.

And then she asks me if I did it.

"Yes," I say. "They believed me." The medicine cat purred and nodded. "Be careful," she rasped. "Don't kill all of them."

You see, I was supposed to kill half of all of the Clans so StarClan could start over.

They say that the Clans are filled with half-Clan cats, so it's my job to rid the Clans of the kittypet and rogue cats.

I am only supposed to kill half-Clan cats, but sometimes I kill cats for fun.

"Bluestar is worried," Yellowfang says. "Stay out of her path."

I nod and walk away from the Starpool.

I was only supposed to convince Reedkit, but Mosskit and Firekit got sucked in too.

It's their fault.

But it only makes my job more easy and fun.

I pass by one of the cats I've killed: Graystripe. He is hunched by a silver rock. Silverstream is not far beside him.

Graystripe should be happy that I brought him here.

He wanted to be with Silverstream.

Why was he even with that disgusting kittypet, Millie?

She even had her disgusting half-Clan kits.

I know that they're here somewhere.

I only killed Blossomfall, though.

She was the one who wanted to impress Millie so much.

Millie is here too.

But she is lost in the forest of Darkness.

I sometimes sit in the entrance, listening.

I can here the shrieks of fear coming from the forest.

StarClan put it there for the kittypets and rogues who come to the Clans.

Firestar is there, too.

Sometimes StarClan lets him come out to eat.

Then he has to go back.

He is very sad.

Sometimes he says, "What happened to you, StarClan?"

Spottedleaf is always sad.

She says that StarClan has turned into heartless cats.

Yellowfang hurts Spottedleaf.

She bites her and claws her.

Sometimes I get scared of Yellowfang.

Spottedleaf is very hurt.

She lays there, bleeding.

Sometimes Spottedleaf has to go to the Darkness.

Yellowfang makes her go.

Spottedleaf is mad at me.

She says this is my fault.

I tell her that it's her fault for being bad.

Spottedleaf is scared of Yellowfang.

I'm not surprised.

Yellowfang sometimes comes over to Spottedleaf and hits her for no reason.

Spottedleaf goes to the Darkness everyday sometimes.

When she comes back, she is scared.

She says weird things.

Then Yellowfang makes her go hunting.

I sometimes talk to Cinderpelt.

Her leg is bent weird, and she has a good sense of humor.

Sometimes she is mean to me.

She calls me a traitor.

I'm mad and sad.

Yellowfang hits Cinderpelt.

Then she bites her leg and makes Cinderpelt go to the Darkness.

I find two kits playing in the meadow.

Their playing with a mouse.

I watch.

Then they see me.

They grab their mouse.

And they run.

I am sad, but Yellowfang comes.

She makes everything better.

She says I'm good.

She says I'm loyal to StarClan.

I am happy, not sad.

But then I go back to the Darkness and watch the dark shapes move through the trees.

I turn my head to see Yellowfang chasing Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf runs into the Darkness, disappearing.

Yellowfang tells me that Spottedleaf was at the Starpool trying to warn the Clans.

I am mad at Spottedleaf.

Yellowfang says that she has to go back to the Starpool and tell the Clans that Spottedleaf is lying.

For a moment I am scared.

StarClan never lies to the Clans.

But I know better, and I stay quiet.

I didn't want to go to the Darkness.

Beacause that's where Yellowfang makes the bad cats go.

And I am not a bad cat.

I am good.

_**~**xx**~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Spiderleg

_**~**xx**~**_

Sometimes, if I am very bad, Yellowfang makes me go to the Darkness.

It is very scary there.

The trees are dark and tall.

I hear weird noises.

I can see cats moving around, wailing.

I see Firestar crouched under a dark grey rock.

I start to come over, but I think better of it.

But today I am scared.

I go back to my hiding place and hide there.

It is nice and quiet there.

Maybe sometimes I sleep, but I normally lay awake.

I am very, very scared today.

I have not been very good.

_**~**xx**~**_

Today, I have to go and get a cat.

Spiderleg.

I never really liked him, but I have to go get him.

I find him sprawled on the ground, wounds covering his black pelt.

But before I can bring him to StarClan's hunting grounds, I have to go through his memories.

I press my nose against his cold fur, and his emotions and memories shoot through me.

Pain.

Anger.

Fear.

Regret.

Depression.

A bright light flashes, and I blink to see the faint outline of Spiderleg.

"Get up," I urged, shoving my nose against the side of his clawed cheek. The tom looks up, his amber eyes clouded with pain and confusion. "What?" he asked groggily.

"You are in StarClan," I said. "Come with me." I shove him to his feet, and he groans, blood staining his black coat.

I wince at the sharp scent, but I help him towards the Starpool. The grass squelches beneath our feet, and a icy wind stings my eyes.

Then we sit and wait. The stars shine above, and I squirm uncomfortably, for I know what is going to happen. Yellowfang walks up, her fur rumpled and amber eyes dull. As she sets her eyes on Spiderleg, her gaze darkens. Her mate, Raggedstar is following, his dark fur bristling and his scarred pelt making me tremble.

"Spiderleg, you have broken the warrior code by having kittypet roots running though your blood," Yellowfang meowed, her head lowering with anger. "By the name of StarClan, I hereby banish you to the everlasting Darkness."

Spiderleg's bristles, shock and alarm glowing in his eyes. "What?" he rasped. "StarClan, what is the matter with you?" Raggedstar looked away, sadness in his eyes. Yellowfang hissed, "Have you not heard what I said? You are banished!"

Snarling, Spiderleg leaped and crashed into Yellowfang. Locked in battle, they snarled and clawed at each other, snapping at their necks. Raggedstar hissed and grabbed Spiderleg's scruff and yanked him off of his mate.

Spiderleg had a long scratch over his eye, and both of his ears were ripped. There was a bad wound on his neck, and all his legs were clawed. He looked worse then when he got here.

"Go," snarled Yellowfang. "Go to the Darkness and never come back." Spiderleg let out a whimper of defeat and walked away, his tail dragging.

I followed, knowing that he needed to figure out where the Darkness was. Yellowfang stopped me. "No," she rasped. "He can find it on his own."

I flattened my ears as I watched his bloody black shape disappeared in the horizon.

And that was the last time I saw Spiderleg.

_**~**xx**~**_


End file.
